Discussion utilisateur:MtaÄ/10-07
Copyrighted content. Tell me if i'm wrong but i'm pretty sure the conten of this page on the Mario Kart wiki can't be kept on Wikia since the original article comes from GameSport and is fully copyrighted. — TulipVorlax septembre 15, 2009 à 04:17 (UTC) :If you tell me, where you found the original article exactly, I would have a reason to delete, if it is really an 1:1 copy. Otherwise, we wait until someone complains about it. Btw, could you have a look in the forums if you hadn't by now? Thanks! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png septembre 15, 2009 à 12:50 (UTC) Question Bonjour, comme vous m'y invitez par votre message, je vous repose ma question ici : Si un jour je souhaitais supprimer mon profil ou compte... comment puis-je faire ? où est cette fonction ? Dans ce cas, est-ce que toutes mes contributions seront supprimées, ou pas ? Merci. --Docteur Duchmoll novembre 7, 2009 à 21:28 (UTC) :Pour supprimer une page sur un wiki il faut contacter les administrateurs, par exemple moi. Quand on supprime une page d'utilisateur, ses contributions ne sont pas supprimées automatiquement. Cordialement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) novembre 8, 2009 à 07:55 (UTC) Wikianswers en français : fonctions de base Bonjour, merci pour votre accueil. J'ai posé une question ici : Discussion_Projet:Méta-communauté Est-ce le bon endroit ? j'ai un peu du mal à m'y retrouver sur Wikianswers français; notamment j'ai l'impression que le forum d'aide me renvoi sur wikia ? Merci A+ --Boly38 novembre 16, 2009 à 10:20 (UTC) :J'y ai répondu. Cordialement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) novembre 16, 2009 à 15:22 (UTC) Erreur de français Bonjour Marc, Cela faisait maintenant un moment que je ne venais plus sur Wikia... Je repasse de temps en temps sur ce site et il y a des erreurs de français sur la page d'accueil, et dans le message "wikiréponses" présent donc sur tous les wikia français!!!! Il va falloir remédier à tout cela... D'autre part, je ne suis pas d'accord avec la nouvelle organisation de la page d'accueil! Wikia ne propose pas uniquement des wiki sur les jeux vidéos et les divertissements... l'organisation précédente est donc, selon moi, plus appropriée. à bientôt --Cywil novembre 19, 2009 à 00:38 (UTC) :Pour ma part, je suppose que ce n'est pas un secret, je préfère un accueil qui ressemble à celui des wikis suivants : :*http://fr.3d.wikia.com/wiki/Accueil :*http://fr.guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Wars_Wikia :*http://fractal.wikia.com/wiki/Fractal_Art_Wiki :*http://roseonline.wikia.com/wiki/ROSE_Online_Wiki :*http://fr.programmation.wikia.com/wiki/Accueil :*http://informatique.wikia.com/wiki/Accueil :Oui, ils sont tous de moi. Le système que j'ai créé fut à l'origine basé sur la page d'accueil que Wikipédia avait à l'époque. Comme l'encyclopédie libre traite de nombreux sujet, ils ont opté pour une mise en page pouvant présenter une généreuse quantité de sujets. C'est plus ou moins que ce reproduit mon système d'accueil. :Chaque grande section du wiki est symbolisée par une boîte et le contenu de chaque boite peut être découpé en sous-sections et liste de sujets. Les couleurs peuvent être changées à volonté, si mes accueils utilisent presque tous les mêmes couleurs ce n'est que moi qui fit preuve de paresse intellectuelle et me disait qu'une future communauté de ces wikis pourra toujours voter pour changer les couleurs. :Je n'espère pas que ce système soit adopté ici car je sais que Wikia préfère que les wikis centraux se ressemblent le plus possible, mais s'il y a lieu, je pourrai le mettre en place sans problème (il y a beaucoup de modèles à copier). — TulipVorlax novembre 19, 2009 à 00:56 (UTC) ::Je ne parlais pas de l'esthétique mais du contenu... actuellement, un visiteur peut croire que wikia ne propose que des wikis sur les jeux vidéos et les divertissements... C'est tout de même bien dommage de réduire tout le panel des sujets traités par Wikia à ces 2 thèmes... --Cywil novembre 19, 2009 à 01:19 (UTC) :::Je propose que vous allez faire une page - en proposant. Je vais voir ce que vous avez fait (car vous deux savez plus quels wikis sont les meilleures wikis français). Excusez, je n'ai pas trop de temps ces jours... il me faut faire 90% Wikia Germany, 8% Spotlights. Pardon que je ne suis pas une grande aide... Cordialement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) novembre 19, 2009 à 15:55 (UTC) News Bonjour Marc! Quelles nouvelles depuis le temps? Comme tu as dû le voir, je ne me suis pas connecté sur Wikia depuis bien longtemps... et je vois qu'il a du changement! d'ailleurs il y aurait plusieurs traductions françaises à faire! Normalement, j'aurai bientôt le temps de redevenir actif sur Wikia. Peut être pas comme il y a 6 mois mais bien plus que les 3 derniers mois! Alors à bientôt! Cywil juin 9, 2010 à 19:20 (UTC) :Ah, c'est super que tu m'écris :) Nous nous avons demandé qu'est-ce que c'est passé - mais finalement on sait un peu. Je serais heureux si on pourra se connecter de nouveau à l'avenir ! Cordialement, Marc-Philipp (Talk) juin 10, 2010 à 14:35 (UTC) :Je te soumet ce message d'Avatar : "Nous serions heureux si tu trouverais de temps pour Wikia à l'avenir et continueras à nous aider. Au secteur 'custom answers' il faut créer des sites français parce que ce fonction n'est pas très connu en ce moment. Si tu es intéressé et si tu veux nous aider, il te faut seulement nous contacter." :Original: "wir freuen uns wenn du in zukunft wieder zeit fuer wikia hast und uns weiterhelfen wuerdest. gerade im bereich der neuen themenspezifischen answers sites ist bisher auf Franzoesich noch nicht viel passiert. wenn er zeit und lust hat was zu tun, soll er sich melden" Banning user account and IP We need to ban user Adiliqbal (http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/User:Adiliqbal) and any IP he could use because he used pornographic pictures on the TARDIS wiki. See pages http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Tyler and http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Martha_Jones under his modifications. I saw that he modified a page once under a IP, so it would be wise to indefinitevly ban this IP from using wikia. If court action can be intended, please do, they are children using wikia. Thanks, --4me juin 21, 2010 à 17:36 (UTC) :Should be removed + blocked. à+, Marc-Philipp (Talk) juin 21, 2010 à 17:59 (UTC) : :